The real Rosalie
by Elle365
Summary: Missing scenes from the Twilight saga following Rosalie.
1. Family Feud

She bounced her perfect, blonde curls over her shoulder and caught her reflection in the window. She smiled slowly. Her rosy red lips, curled up slowly over two rows of gleaming white teeth.

"I am breathtaking," she thought and examined the way her jeans fit across her backside.

"Nice, Rosalie," Edward walked in the front door looking annoyed.

_Much better than that scrawny little mouse you watch sleep every night. _She thought bitterly, knowing he would be listening.

He knew she was provoking him but couldn't help himself.

_I can play your game, Rosalie._

"I think _she_ is beautiful, and so does every man in Forks, and come to think of it Jasper, oh and also Emmett. _And _at least Bella has a thought in her heard that concerns someone beside herself," he turned around slowly toward her on the stairs, keeping his tone even. He was sick of Rosalie's baiting.

"Oh really?" she said out loud this time. Her soft voice rising an octave, her breath catching in angry gasps.

"Is that why—she is endangering the entire family? Is that why she is risking everything we've built?" She said stalking closer to him, her hips swaying as she gracefully teetered on her designer high heels.

"No one is in danger except for her, Rosalie." He couldn't keep the pain and irritation with himself from flashing across his face.

"Ah, so because you love her so much, you're continuing this charade?" She knew she was striking a nerve now and smiled viciously. Her only goal, to get a response from him.

"It's not a charade, Rose. I love her." His voice was uneven as he leaned heavily against the banister, looking away from her and out the window.

She wasn't prepared for the emotion, for the sincerity. She liked the anger better.

_Isn't she just a distraction for you, something that's interesting because she keeps you out of her head and keeps you guessing? You couldn't possibly love that little human. She's pathetic, Edward._

"I do, Rose." He looked back at her now, his usually amber eyes shifting a shade darker.

_You could have had me and you pick that? _She looked away from him quickly. She hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"Don't take it like that. We were never very well suited and you know it. It just kills you that I've never been like other guys who fall on their knees for you." The truth in his words was more upsetting than the actual rejection.

_I've always loved you, Edward. I just hid it from you because I could see so clearly your disinterest for me. It's fine, because I love Emmett, and I wouldn't be complete without him, but surely you've always known how I felt. _

The conversation had shifted so quickly from petty fighting to revealing suppressed feelings. Shock crossed his face but he quickly replaced it with cynicism.

"I never knew, Rose. I always thought you loved your husband. I'm sorry." The words hung in the air, sarcastic and trite. Her earlier meanness surfaced again.

"You'll kill her you know. Alice saw it." she knew this was hitting below the belt, but she didn't care.

_He's hurt me, for years, why can't I make him feel it for a moment? _The thought had formed before she could cover it.

She fiddled with a strand of her hair.

He flinched at the shift in the conversation.

"I'm not discussing this with you, Rosalie." He turned to leave her, conflict evident on his usually composed face.

_Bella's not good enough for you. _

She thought, for him.

_I could have been. If you'd ever given me the chance._

"Rosalie, we would have done nothing but make each other miserable and you know it. You never loved me in any sense of the word. You love yourself and you think that somehow my rejection makes you less beautiful, less perfect. I see your love for Emmett so don't play the martyr."

_That's your job._ She thought angrily. _How does he always win every single fight?_

He chuckled softly.

"You'll always go chasing after whatever you can't have won't you? You're throwing happiness away with both hands, Rose. Be happy that you can be with the person you love without killing them, or wanting to."

"Just change her, Edward. We all know it's inevitable."

"If you could have back your humanity you'd take it in a heartbeat. I know you would."

She stared at him.

"Then why are you telling me to take it from her? I can't do that."

_You're right, I don't want to have to deal with her for the next few hundred years. You'll go back to yourself when she dies._

She smirked, knowing how her words would wound him, flipped her hair and was out the door before he could say another word.


	2. Spike Heels

Another little look into the Rosalie scenes left out of Twilight. I own nothing Twilight. REVIEW PLEASE!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Spike Heels--_

A silver spike heel stuck out from under the shiny red BMW. A string of vehement barely audible words flowed softly across the dimly lit garage as she tossed a stripped bolt with a clang across the cement floor.

"Rose? You out here?" Her brother's voice was cheerful as it had been recently and extremely irritating. He caught a monkey wrench hurtling across the garage towards his face in answer. He chuckled softly, when once he would have been annoyed.

_No pedophile. She's 17 and you're what—pushing 100? _

"So I guess Emmett told you I want to talk to you," She peeked from the shadowed undercarriage of the car at him as he sauntered with an infuriating smile lifting one corner of his mouth to the front of the car where her shiny heels peeked out.

"Can you come out from under there and look at me?" he tapped her heel with his bare foot. His velvety, soft voice sent her temper boiling.

_We discussed your ridiculous infatuation, or whatever it is, before and I'm pretty sure my opinion of the snack you've decided to keep-for-later was made clear._

He chuckled again, surprising her. His laugh was light and throaty-- she ignored the chills it sent creeping up her spine, and kicked at his shin.

"Your wit is almost as sharp as that spike on your shoe,"

"H--!" she shouted as he caught the heel and whipped her out from under the car before she could finish the word. Her eyes shifted a shade darker as he leaned over her, smiling broadly at the look of surprise on her face.

"Rose, even your vapid baiting cannot spoil my mood today. Bella is becoming part of my world and in doing so she is becoming part of yours. I know this is hard for you, I know she reminds you of the one thing you can never regain, but, please cut her some slack and don't hold her humanity against her. I truly believe if you give her a chance you'll love her almost as much as I do." She refused to look into his simmering eyes, or allow herself to dwell on his devastatingly handsome grin. Love looked good on him.

_The agony of my feelings allowed me no respite; no incident occurred from which my rage and misery could not extract its food . . ._

She quelled her instantaneous questioning of how he could always see right to the root of her feelings and actions, through all her carefully erected facades. Rosalie sat, ankles crossed, on the mechanic's creeper biting her full pale pink lip between sharply pointed incisors. He ruffled her carefully smoothed back ponytail, before stepping back to wait for her to speak, or stop covering up her thoughts with Frankenstein quotations.

"I will have nothing to do with the little monster you're creating," She looked up at him defiantly.

"I can't control you Rose. But I do hope you'll one day change your mind," He paused looking into her angry eyes. "You're pretty cute with grease on your face." He pinched her smudged nose as she tried to hide a smile, wishing she could stay mad at him. Emmett came loping into the garage.

"So when's the little human getting here? I can't wait to make her blush." He laughed raucously before Rosalie's withering stare reigned in his good humor.

"So I guess it didn't word Eddie," Edward faked and then jabbed Emmett's jaw playfully.

"Never call me Eddie again."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Please Please leave me a review! I'm trying to decide what scene to do next. Is there anything anyone wishes had been elaborated on?


	3. Revelation

A little side story about what Rosalie was doing when Edward first brought Bella over. I own nothing Twilight. Please Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett stroked small circles on the inside of her thigh. His nibbling on her ear and neck was grating on her nerves, and the periodic growls vibrating through his chest sent her temper over the edge.

"Just _quit_, Emmett." She spat shoving his hand away.

"What? Usually you want this when you're upset." His sad, puppy dog eyes that usually melted her heart only irritated her further. She jumped up from where she'd been seated next to him on their red silk bed. Pacing the floor back and forth she didn't have to look at his face to know how confused he was.

"Why does she upset you so much Rose?" His eyes were piercing, his voice probing. "She's just a kid, and she makes Edward really happy, I really don't understand why she gets under your skin."

"What _I _don't understand is why everyone is so happy to have that little liability in our lives. She's putting all of us at risk! Can't you see that? And poor Jasper has to hold his breath anytime she's in the house. She smells so God-damn tempting one of us is sure to slip, if not Edward then Jasper or one of us!"

"No one's going to kill her Rose. Jasper is being careful. It will be fine. We're all being supportive because it makes Ed so happy. Have you seen him smile this much since… ever? I haven't. He's a new man, and I'm happy for him, and what I don't understand is why you're not." He was leaning over the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his thick thighs. He looked up at her through thick dark lashes as he spoke, his eyes as heavy as his pregnant questions.

She paused her prowl-like pacing, and cut her smoldering eyes over at him. The guilty expression flashed across her face before she covered it, confirming his suspicions.

"I just don't like her. I don't like having to be on guard all the time. I don't like Edward being gone all the time because he's with her. I don't like that she's all anyone can talk about. I don't like that she will probably cause us to have to move again at one point or another. I can't STAND that she's here right now, being welcomed into our lives. And that's just the beginning of the list…" she prattled off, her hands planted on her hips.

"Rose, you and I have never really discussed this, but I think we need to." He stood up, towering over her and gently pulled her back toward their bed to sit down. Panic rose up in her chest. She didn't want to discuss, what she feared he would bring up, with anyone, let alone Emmett.

"I knew Carlisle saved you and created you in the hope that you would be for Edward what Esme was for him, but neither you nor Edward has ever really said much about that except that it would never have worked. I've always been ok with that slip of an explanation, until now. What really happened?" She tried to get up, she needed to pace, the pacing helped her think, but his iron grasp fixed around her wrist before she could get away. She wasn't used to Emmett being demanding or dominating. Usually she was the one who controlled their relationship, which is why this was so unnerving to her.

"I've told you," she started impatiently, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "There was never anything between us. Edward never wanted anything to do with me in that way. We've never been more than brother and sister." He relaxed his grip a little, but the tightness that had been pulling at his eyes and lips remained.

"I've let all of this go on for long enough. I'm no idiot Rosalie. I know that you have some sort of infatuation with Edward. I know how you sit and listen to him play when you think no one is watching, I know how your eyes slip a few shades darker when he's close to you. I know how you tense when he touches you. None of this was ever of any consequence to me, until I've seen your response to Bella. I also know that Edward respects me, and I know that he would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. If not for _his_ integrity, I would be a very jealous man." He let her jerk her wrists away from him, and resume her pacing in front of him. She didn't like the ferocity in his gaze, she didn't like being questioned, and she didn't like the implication that Edward was the only one with integrity.

"That's _ridiculous,_ Emmett." She spat without looking at him as she prowled like a lioness trapped, backed into a corner.

"Is it? I don't think you'd be so angry if it was so _ridiculous_. I know what I've seen Rosalie, and I know you. You've never been rejected by anyone, except him. Don't lie to me." He rose again, stretching his back to his full 6 feet 5 inches, nearly towering a foot over her. His face was carefully controlled, but he looked dangerous, murderous, frightening, even to her.

"I've never been a very jealous man, but these past few days, seeing your reaction to Bella, seeing how jealous you are of a woman who has Edward's attention, I can hardly stand it. The look on your face anytime he pays you the slightest attention nearly tears me apart. I won't take the back seat to some infatuation you have with him. If you want him, fine. I love you, and I want you, but I won't stick around for this. Make up your mind Rosalie." His voice was heavy, and sad, and furious. His golden eyes burned to deepest black. She took a step away from him as he inched closer to her, his eyes glinting in the oncoming darkness. The sun was fading behind the trees and casting eerie shadows through the room, and across his usually child-like face. For once, she couldn't see his dimples.

Never in all the years they had been together had Emmett lost his good humor, stood up to her, or lost his child-like loving worship of her. There was an uncharacteristic hard edge to his voice, and his features. Never before had he reminded her of Royce, never before had she feared him. Shivers started at the base of her spine and inched upward, making her entire body shudder.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" He started towards her again, backing her into the corner. "Edward?" He questioned. She was trembling now, her voice sounder shrill to her own ears when she spoke.

"Emmett stop, you're scaring me. Don't be ridiculous. I've never loved Edward like I do you." Her voice was pleading as he got closer. The lilt of power had left her tone, she was helpless before his righteous anger and jealousy.

"Ah, like you love me? So you do love him." The last part he stated rather than asked. He'd known all along, he supposed, but hearing it out of her mouth was painful. He flashed toward her, then, shifted around her and out the door.

She sank to the floor, guilt and fear of losing him weighing her down. Tearless sobs wracked her body as she clutched her knees to her chest. She heard the front door slam and the jeep rev as it raced out of the driveway. She heard Edward start up a melancholy tune fitting her mood on the piano downstairs. Thin arms slid around her shoulders. She threw her arms around their owner and gasped like she needed the air.

"sshhhh…" Alice soothed as she kneeled holding her sister. Always the first to the scene of heartbreak since usually she'd already seen the argument.

"Alice… he… I… she… it's her fault." Alice didn't ask questions, but the few words Rosalie gave her mixed with her limited premonition were enough. Rosalie was blaming Bella for making her jealous of Edward's affection, and making Emmett jealous of her's. How complicated love and life can be.

"Don't blame Bella for your jealousy Rose, that won't get you anywhere. It's not her fault." Alice kept her voice low and soothing as she smoothed Rosalie's silky hair.

"None of this would have happened if she hadn't come along," Rosalie looked up at Alice with her beautiful selfish face. The fact that Bella was in their house at that moment tore at her.

"Sure it would have. You've been carrying this around for a long time, and it's time to let go, so that Emmett can too." Alice cradled Rosalie's angelic face between her small hands.

"You don't really love Edward do you? You would die without Emmett wouldn't you?" Alice's eyes were full of compassion, and encouragement.

"I love Emmett." She whispered as her bottom lip trembled like a child's.

"Go tell him." Alice swiftly placed a light sisterly kiss on Rosalie's lips and pulled her to her feet. Rosalie watched as Alice's eyes glazed.

"He's going to the National Forest, the usual place by the…" Rosalie didn't wait for her to finish, but lightly kissed Alice's cheek then bolted out the door.

Alice shook her head, smiling slightly at Jasper who had appeared in the doorway with a knowing expression on his face. A squeal came from Edward's room, and Jasper's smile stretched to a playful grin. Alice jumped to her feet, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him along up the stairs to Edward's room.


End file.
